


Sai in Wonderland

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai in Shinjuku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sai in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



The day after Hikaru's first day as an insei, it was plainly obvious to Sai that the boy needed to do something that didn't involve go so that he could process the fact that he was not going to win every game. He mentioned the possibility of going back to Tokyo Disney, but Hikaru looked a little nauseous at the thought. So Sai asked for the next best thing, "How about we go exploring? We've been through Shinjuku just a little and it seems like fun." Hikaru nodded solemnly and grabbed his things and off they went. 

From JR Shinjuku station (which is an endless wave of people with walls intruding occasionally to Sai's eyes), they begin to walk. Hikaru stops to comment about various things. Shinjuku is divided into 3 areas, really, South, East and West. South is all business, East is OL Paradise, and West is full of salarymen, but there are fun parts. Hikaru blushes as he mentions Kabukicho and Shinjuku Ni-chome and walks away from those sections of the city, but does go into several of the most colorful buildings at Sai's insistance. And then he gets kicked out of one because it's a pachinko parlor, but Sai's eyes were already wide from mere moments of watching one of the machines light up and blink and flash and whir and spew little metal balls everywhere. 

But the piece that made everything worth it all was Kagurazuka. Sai was getting used to the glitz and glamour of Tokyo now, but he still longed for the time that he'd come from. So, while Kagurazuka was nothing like his Heian era home, there were far more hints of the past in it than in any other part of this new world he'd seen. He admired an apprentice geisha walking along the street and the paper lanterns strung up for an upcoming festival. Hikaru was silent as they walked along and Sai kept his feelings to himself as there was enough to see just while walking. 

They walked straight past the station and Sai still stayed silent. He watched people fishing from the bridges and marvelled that fishing, like umbrellas, hadn't changed much in over a thousand years. They ended up back in Ichigaya and Hikaru didn't pause until he was standing on the pavement in front of the Ki-in. "I'm going to become a pro, Sai."

Sai finally broke his silence. "Of course you are."


End file.
